


don't go

by tonight_aliv (estir)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because You're Fourteen and Don't Know How to Navigate the Pacific Ocean, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Running Away from Your Problems by Stealing a Speedboat and Driving until You Run Out of Gas, not so happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX where everything is the same, but Misawa and Manjoume are dating: Daichi Misawa follows a familiar figure out to the docks one night, knowing that it'll be his last chance to convince Jun to stay.





	don't go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauriekits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/gifts).



> Hello again Lauriekits! [You drew my manjOTP for an exchange in 2016](http://tsureh.tumblr.com/post/154702643394), so now I'm writing your manjOTP in 2018! I hope you like it! _Manjoume Thunder!!_
> 
> I also switched my pseuds! My main username is now **estir**!

Daichi shivers softly against the unrelenting sea breeze as he nears the docks. The treeline fades away as the crisp night air is laden with the familiar smell of sea salt and gasoline. The few rustling leaves that remain this late in the fall are overpowered by the steady crash of waves against concrete and shore. His gelled hair is stiffly rustled by a strong ocean wind, no longer impeded by age-old forest or raised cliff edges. His Ra Yellow uniform flutters at his hips in the wake of a particularly heady gust, but his shivering hands hold fast to the hem in time to keep much his core body heat from being carried off into the night.

He spots the dark shadow darting around the corner toward the offices under the helipad, its long blue coat billowing in its wake without much care for warmth or the entire purpose of a coat in the first place. Daichi sighs a tiny breath before hastening his pace to follow, fighting the headwind every step of the way.

It’s a wonder he’s out here at all. He tries not to wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t looked out his dorm window by chance. He refuses to consider how he wouldn’t have known, how the figure he caught the smallest glimpse of in the moonlight would have run away without a word…

Daichi turns the corner on the dock and stops with a loud stomp of his yellow boots. His breaths are quick and shallow, and he’s not entirely sure if it’s from the sprint or his mounting hurt. Jun is crouched in front of the lock on the office door, picking the thing with an old credit card and a bobby pin, and his storm gray eyes startle toward Daichi. He’s so shocked, his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes so impossibly wide and his spiked dark hair so tousled by the wind that stray strands still dance about—

“Daichi?” that voice is so familiar and yet so afraid, “ What are you doing here?”

Pressure builds behind Daichi’s eyes, but he straightens his posture to stand tall and collected in the face of his whole world falling apart at the seams, “I should ask you that. Are you trying to… to leave.”

The lock clicks heavily against the sound of rolling oceans waves. The metallic strike is enough to startle Daichi back into moving, into practically running to Jun as he slowly stands out of his crouch and swats imaginary dust from his black jeans and blue coat. 

Daichi wants to hold him so badly, wants to gather Jun in his strong arms and hold him against the dark night’s chill. But he doesn’t hold Jun, despite Jun’s hunched and defeated shoulderline. He slows and stands next to Jun, watches Jun, and waits.

Spontaneous affection had never been their thing, not in the months and months they’d been together. And that had never been a problem to Daichi until now, until his skin burns to hold Jun and placate the boy and assuage all of the thoughts racing through that dumb genius brain of his.

“This isn’t about you, Daichi. It’s about me. I just need to… get away and be by myself for a day or two,” Jun whispers.

Daichi just stares, trying to parse all the emotion from between those sentences, as Jun walks into the dock office. He’s only inside for a moment, just long enough to grab a set of keys from the bulletin board by the door, before he’s walking past Daichi and toward the water. The office door swings shut as he walks, more confidence with each step away from the Academia, and Daichi has to rush after him with a shout into the wind.

“Wait, this is madness! You’re going to steal a boat!? Why can’t you stay here and lock yourself in your room or something? There are plenty of places you can go to be alone—“

“It’s not the same!” Jun shouts back, “I can’t stay here right now! I can’t think about this place, about how the whole school has turned against me, how I’ll be—“

He catches his tongue in his teeth as he stills the last desperate argument. His hands busy themselves with untying some of the ropes that anchor one of the boats to the dock. Each woven piece clatters more violently than the last as he goes, as he stews in his frustration, as Daichi stares and waits for the last of his sentence, always so hopelessly patient. 

Jun takes hold of the heavy anchor and hoists it upward, “I’ll be transferred to Osiris Red. Me. I can’t go through with that, Daichi, you know that.”

Anger pulls at Daichi’s heart as the pressure behind his eyes mounts. 

“So what, you’ll just leave? You’re not in Blue any more, so you’ll escape in the cover of night without even saying goodbye?”

Jun pauses in pulling up the water-laden rope, finally looking— really looking— at Daichi. 

“It’s not your fault—“

The dam breaks, hot tears stinging as they bead in the corners of Daichi’s eyes, as they distort his vision, as they fall down his flushed cheeks. 

“I _love you_ , Jun. I am your boyfriend. Even if I couldn’t stop you from leaving, you should have told me!”

He doesn’t fully realize he’s screaming until the ocean echoes his choked tone back at him. It’s heavy with a passion that Daichi usually reserves for dueling, for academic challenges and moments of confident bravado. Now he shouts his throat raw with a completely different burn in his lungs, with the hopelessness of longing trying to swallow him whole.

So he clears his throat into his fist. He wipes away his tears, and he ignores the way that he has, once again, caught Jun completely off-guard tonight.

“You should have _said_ something to me,” he says in a much more measured tone, although his voice still wavers with more unshed tears, “This _sucks_ , Jun. You should have _trusted me_.”

Jun is the first to break eye contact after that. A lithe hand rubs at those gray eyes, as if the ocean air had bled them as dry as Daichi’s faith in their relationship. 

“Daichi,” he says, and Daichi is a bit surprised to recognize a sad waver in his voice, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just… didn’t want you to worry. I wanted to get away, sort this out, and then come back. Like you would do. That’s all.”

Daichi nearly laughs, but he manages to hold his tongue. Gathering his strength, he nods. “I understand. We can talk more after you get back, then.”

Because Daichi is the diplomat. Daichi knows that nothing can be sorted when they’re both so uncharacteristically emotional. He knows that they’re both a little right and a little wrong, each in their different ways, and he’s never been worse off for taking the extra time to think. To plan.

When Jun looks back at Daichi, he seems to read that thought process on Daichi’s face easily. They nod together, in agreement for the first time all night.

“Be safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Get back inside before you catch cold, Daichi. I’ll see you later.”

Jun waits to start the engine on the boat until Daichi has left the docks. Daichi can hear the monster roar to life with a terrible yawn, can hear the way the sea objects to the unexpected intrusion of such a peaceful night. 

When he makes it to the treeline, Daichi breaks out into a run and tries so hard not to scream. 


End file.
